Clueless
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A short story set in New Moon AU. Bella finally realizes there are worse things then breaking up with your first love...


**Clueless**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella sat on the old upturned crate in the corner of Jacob's garage while she watched him work on his car. He was shirtless as usual, the muscles along his shoulders moving under his tan skin as he leaned over the engine of the Rabbit. Music played in the background from a small radio tuned to a jazz station. He hummed along to the tunes as he disconnected the battery cable and lifted it out of the engine. Holding it in his oil stained hands he let out a heavy sigh.

"It's dead, no resuscitating this one." He said regretfully.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, saddened by his unusually melancholy tone.

"I'm sure," he muttered, dumping the lifeless battery on the concrete floor in disgust. "And I have no money to replace it."

"I've got money..." Bella offered.

"No. I won't take charity." He snapped.

"It's not charity. I'll lend it to you." She told him.

Jacob wiped his hands clean on an old oily rag as he thought about her offer. He hated being in debt to anyone; but this was Bells, his best friend. He needed the car to work, what if his dad got sick and he had no mode of transport to get him to hospital. "Just a loan," he checked.

Bella nodded. "Just a loan." She promised.

"Alright then, thanks," he conceded.

"Good," Bella stretched her arms and legs as she tried to rise. She had been sitting in the same position for so long her legs had cramped.

Jacob slammed the hood of the Rabbit down and leaned back against the car, crossing his legs at the ankles as Bella joined him. She saw his downcast expression and felt a prickle of worry in her stomach. This was so unlike Jacob to let things get on top of him. She relied on his unwavering optimism, she was such a pessimist herself that his sunny nature brought her out of her own funk when life was not going her way.

She touched his arm lightly; something she would not normally initiate. Any touching between them was always started by Jacob. He seemed startled by her move as he glanced down at her hand on his arm and then looked at her in surprise.

"Jake," she forced herself to keep her fingers on his scorching skin. It had been so long since she had allowed any intimacy with another person after Edward had left her. But this was Jake, her best friend.

"Yes," he exhaled softly as he dropped his eyes to her hand on his arm. He waited out her next move.

"What's wrong? I mean this is not like you," She gave him a tentative smile.

"I don't know, Bells. I just feel like nothing is going right...nothing. My dad's health is nosediving, I don't have any money or spare time to earn it and you..." He stopped speaking.

"What about me?" Bella frowned.

"Nothing," Jacob sighed heavily, pulling his arm away from her so that her hand dropped to her side. "It's late, you should head home."

Bella felt like he had stabbed her. She dropped her gaze to the floor so he couldn't see the easy tears welling up in her eyes. It had finally happened. She knew now why he was in such a bad mood, it was her. Like Edward, Jacob was getting tired of her. "Right, yeah I'll go." She mumbled.

Jacob glared at her as she began to back away from him. "Typical..."

Bella raised her head and stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm leaving just like you wanted."

"Are you really that dense?" Jacob crossed his arms, his muscles flexing with each movement making him seem especially intimidating.

Bella's fingernails dug into her palms as she continued to stare at him uncomprehendingly. "Why are you attacking me?" Even she heard the whiny edge to her voice.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He shot back at her. "You are so fucking clueless."

"Don't you swear at me. You wanted me to go, so I'm going. Don't worry I won't ever bother you again." She snapped; unaccustomed anger running through her veins. She had been feeling numb for so long that it was weird hearing her heart thumping loudly in her chest and her blood running through her veins. She thought her heart was dead.

"I will swear at you. At least I get a proper reaction, at least it seems that you're alive somewhere in there." He sneered.

Bella was taken aback by where this sudden vitriol was coming from. The mood had changed between them within seconds. Finding the dead battery in the car seemed to have been the catalyst for Jacob unleashing his anger and frustration at her. Well she wasn't going to stand there and act as his punching bag.

"I am leaving now," she said quietly. She turned her back on him, walking with as much dignity as she could out of the garage.

"Stay," Jacob's voice was so low she couldn't be sure that she really heard him.

"What did you say?" She asked, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

Jacob just held out his arms to her, a sad light in his eyes, the dark pupils glimmered in the dim light and Bella finally got it. She ran back over to him and flung her arms around his waist as he clamped her to his body, his head falling on top of hers as the tears began to leak out of his eyes.

XXXXXX

"I'm selfish," Bella apologised.

"I should have just said something," Jacob said tiredly. He knelt down in front of his mother's grave and laid fresh flowers against the small headstone.

Bella crouched down beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. It was the second time she had initiated contact. Jacob was sure she was not even aware she had done so. He reached up and put his hand over hers, her chilled fingers warming under his touch.

"I should have known today was the anniversary of your mom's passing. I'm so sorry." Bella leaned against him soaking up more of his warmth. Her heart began to thud in her chest again reminding her that she was alive and not dead as she had been pretending to be for months. What a damn waste of her time, grieving over a pathetic teenage love affair. This moment now, with Jake, was real. He had lost his mom, would never see her again. At least both her parents were alive; separated maybe, but they both loved her in their own way.

Jacob arranged the flowers neatly before standing up, pulling Bella with him. He gazed at his mother's grave for one last moment. As he got ready to leave he felt Bella's fingers tentatively slip around his hand. She never held his hand unless he took hold of hers first. He looked down at her, a sad smile playing about his lips as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Come on, let's go back. Thanks for coming with me." He dared to place a light kiss on top of her hair.

"Always," Bella leaned into him again as they both walked away.

Sarah watched her son's tall form head off into the distance, his arm winding around the waist of the petite girl at his side. She knew now that he would be okay. A relieved smile crossed her beautiful face as she faded back into the shimmering rays of the sun.

_**A/N-I know a totally weird little story. I have no idea where that came from!**_


End file.
